bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 102
London Buses route 102 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brent Cross and Edmonton Green, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 102 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Muswell Hill Broadway and Chingford Royal Forest Hotel via Colney Hatch Lane - Alexandra Park Road - Bowes Park - Palmers Green - North Circular Road - Edmonton - Hall Lane - Chingford Mount - Old Church Road - The Ridgeway - Station Road. It was initially operated by London Transport from their Enfield (E) garage using AEC Regent STs. The route is renumbering of route 602. On 17 April 1935, the route was diverted at Chingford Mount to run via Chingford Hatch. On 6 June 1935, part of the allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage and AEC Regents were introduced. On 24 March 1937, the route was extended from Muswell Hill to Archway via East Finchley and was extended from Chingford to High Beach during Summer Sunday. On 4 August 1937, the route was converted to full AEC Regent operation. On 6 October 1937, the Sunday service was suspended between Chingford and High Beach for winter months. On 13 April 1938, the route extended from Chingford to High Beach during Summer Sunday. On 4 January 1939, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 24 January 1940, the route was diverted at East Finchley to Golders Green instead of Archway. On 30 April 1941, an additional service was introduced between Edmonton Cambridge and Chingford Hatch. AEC Regent STs were reintroduced at the same time. On 29 October 1941, part of the allocation was transferred to Holloway (J) garage. On 25 March 1942, the Holloway (J) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage and was converted to full AEC Regent operation. On 31 October 1945, the AEC Regents were replaced by Guy Arab bodied Park Royals. On 22 May 1946, the Sunday service was extended from Chingford to High Beach. On 12 November 1947, AEC Renowns were introduced and part of the allocation were transferred to Palmers Green (AD) and Tottenham (AR) garages. On 5 May 1948, AEC Regents were introduced. On 20 October 1948, AEC Regents were reintroduced. On 26 October 1949, the AEC Renowns and AEC Regent STs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. On 3 May 1950, the Saturday pm service and the Sunday service was extended from Chingford to High Beach. On 2 May 1951, the Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs. On 17 October 1951, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 22 October 1952, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT and Leyland Titan RTW operation. On 4 May 1955, the Leyland Titan RTWs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. On 26 November 1958, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs. On 27 February 1963, the Enfield (E) and the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Muswell Hill (MH) and Palmers Green (AD) garages and the was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 21 June 1963, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 18 November 1964, the route was withdrawn between Chingford and High Beach for good. On 7 September 1968, the Chingford terminal cut back to Chingford Station. On 26 January 1975, Daimler Fleetlines were introduced. On 22 February 1975, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster and AEC Regent III RT operation. On 1 February 1978, the route was converted to full AEC routemaster operation. On 28 October 1978, the Daimler Fleetlines were reintroduced. On 4 September 1982, the route was converted to one man operation using MCW Metrobuses and the Muswell Hill (MH) allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage. On 5 November 1988, the route was withdrawn between Edmonton and Chingford, this section was replaced by route 102A. On 21 July 1990, part of the allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. On 2 February 1992, the route was extended from Golders Green to Brent Cross during shopping hours. On 2 February 1992, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage. On 2 February 1997, the Sunday Shopping hours service was extended from Golders Green to Brent Cross. On 9 November 2002, the route was extended at all times to Brent Cross Shopping Centre and was converted to low floor operation using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 1 September 2007, the route was retained by Arriva London and was converted into a 24 hour service but only operates between Golders Green Station and Edmonton Green. In March 2008, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 8 November 2014, the route was retained by Arriva London. In October 2019, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 9 November 2019, the route was retained by Arriva London. Current route Route 102 operates via these primary locations: *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station *Pennine Drive *Golders Green Station *Hampstead Garden Suburb *East Finchley Station *Muswell Hill Broadway *Bounds Green Station *Palmers Green *Edmonton Cambridge Roundabout *North Middlesex Hospital *Silver Street Station *Upper Edmonton *Edmonton Green Bus Station ' Note: Night services only start and terminate from Golders Green Station.' External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 102, London Buses routes